


Dream Synopsis

by Kageyamahazy



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Nightmare
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageyamahazy/pseuds/Kageyamahazy
Summary: 对睡眠没有需求的夜行动物维吉尔与因噩梦惊醒翻找牛奶助眠的尼禄进行了一次夜谈。
Relationships: Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Dream Synopsis

第四次被他半夜坐在沙发上看书吓到后，但丁把二楼楼梯口的杂物间改成了维吉尔的专属书房。回到人界的但丁迅速投入享受近四十年的人类生活怀抱，堆积成山的垃圾食品（披萨，草莓圣代——热量与糖分严重超标），日上三竿的起床时间，不堪入目的色情杂志（是否真的不堪入目维吉尔认为有待商榷），以及连绵不绝的摇滚乐。“我以为你已经知晓了我并不需要人类所谓的睡眠这件事。”他翻过一页纸，陈述属于自己的事实。但丁模仿维吉尔的动作掀开杂志的封面，将双腿大喇喇地搭到桌面，“魔界又没有灯，”他挪揄道，“大晚上谁会不开灯悄无声息杵在客厅里？更何况在底下的时候我也不怎么睡觉。”

维吉尔保持低头阅读的动作发出短促的鼻音，对但丁的解释不予评论。他只需要几分钟的闭目养神，便能保持几天的精神，恶劣环境不允许过多的休息，那都是敌人眼里的破绽，他忘却了短暂七年的人类社会活动本应当赋予他的习性。

斜右方的弟弟突然弹舌，放下印有搔首弄姿女郎的杂志，“我差点忘了告诉你，明天的委托尼禄也要参加，不过——”

他仍然没有抬头，但他的视线在但丁提到“尼禄”两字时，停下了啃噬满满一面字的行为，改为尝试灼穿纸张。维吉尔听见但丁自胸腔传来的闷笑，他当然知道维吉尔会是什么反应，他的话头故意吊在佛杜那和事务所之间某处地标，迟迟不落，直到维吉尔不耐烦地用拇指与食指揪起可怜的页眉制造噪音。“他今晚就来，委托需要花上一点时间，他自己手头还有事，顺路在我们这儿住一晚。”但丁挤出偷腥猫得逞的笑容，满意地重新读起杂志。

尼禄，他的儿子。半个多月前他开传送门回来时，两人才发觉竟然已离开了足足一年有余，事务所维持着整洁，似乎是有人定期进行打扫，“绝对不会是蕾蒂和翠西干的。”但丁直接瘫倒进沙发，打起迟到的呵欠，维吉尔伸手在桌面抹了一把，还有浅浅的水渍，约莫十五分钟前有人擦过。他在但丁关于那两个疯女人的嘟囔里捕捉到二楼的脚步声，似乎还带着某种节奏，维吉尔走向左侧的楼梯，抬头，与戴着头戴式耳机、拿着拖把站在二楼楼梯口的男孩对上双眼。沉浸于音乐的男孩被父亲无征兆的出现惊醒，他半张嘴，慢慢摘掉耳机任它们趴在自己双肩，“哦，”尼禄难以置信地眨眼，只能从喉咙里拽出这么个无意义的音节，维吉尔抬起左手，他在朝尼禄挥手和放在楼梯扶手上做了一秒左右的判断，选择了后者，然后他发现男孩似乎有点小小的失落，“…嗨。”男孩把他舍弃的动作捡起，举起光溜溜的右臂对维吉尔打招呼，而他的眼睛不可避免在男孩右臂驻足，触电般移回尼禄的脸庞。但丁很高兴侄子会帮忙清理事务所，维吉尔安静地抱臂立于寒暄的两人身旁，他猜他作为父亲大概要对尼禄做出亲近的举动，可惜前任魔王实在不善此道，笨拙又僵硬，最终他放弃了内心对此的博弈，甚至在尼禄邀请共进家庭晚餐时理所当然的，犹豫了。

当晚他在卫生间洗漱，从镜子里看见年轻男孩的遗憾。维吉尔放下剃须刀，擦拭镜面的水雾，使他的五官能清晰的显示在正中央：拧起的眉头，紧抿的嘴，下巴处还残留泡沫，他把食指与中指并起将它们涂掉。真是一张冷冰冰的面容，他的手指点了点镜中自己双眉之间那几道不深的沟壑，指尖沾上些许水珠，剩几滴自上而下滑过他镜中的脸颊，终于在但丁的催促中甩去它们离开。

魔界的时光一缕一缕穿过他的发丝，维吉尔或多或少会问起但丁关于尼禄的事，但丁常是嬉皮笑脸回应他，“你有个好儿子，老哥。虽然我跟他第一次见面的时候被他狠狠踹了脸。”尚未从父子相认的混乱中脱身，维吉尔便随但丁下到魔界处理他制造的烂摊子，他们砍杀恶魔，无聊时对打，都不需要维吉尔考虑太多，唯独碰上带尼禄标签的事，会令他陷入沉重的思索，可能那些思绪乱麻是名为“愧疚”的负面情绪使然（它在前四十年里从未困扰过自己），比如扯去尼禄的右臂，比如两次差点杀死他，比如——比如抛弃他二十多年。意识到自己曾为男孩带来过的苦痛，维吉尔挥刀的力度更大了点，挡下兄弟力道不同寻常的攻击后但丁满脸莫名其妙。

显然他搞砸了，失去了抓住第一根稻草的机会。维吉尔站在二楼看着冰箱前蹑手蹑脚翻找食物的尼禄，冰箱内漏出的光透过男孩的睡衣渗进黑漆漆的空气中。早些时候尼禄抵达事务所时，但丁正打算订这个月的第二十份披萨外卖，维吉尔正要去夺但丁手中的话筒，年轻人无奈地晃了晃提着的快餐盒：“就知道你们两个懒得做饭。我买了双人份的快餐，我已经吃过了。”催促两位长辈去吃饭的同时尼禄溜进卫生间洗浴，他带了一套宽松的睡衣来，“别笑！姬莉叶帮我缝的。”他红着脸一边穿睡衣一边大声责骂不遗余力嘲笑他的但丁，因为睡衣上缝了只可爱的小斑点狗，维吉尔从沙发阅读中抬头望去，他却悻悻地收声。叔侄二人休息的很早，但丁随意地向维吉尔道晚安，尼禄有些奇怪维吉尔不回房间而是去书房，不过他没说什么，吞下疑问进了客房，书桌前的维吉尔听到男孩关上门后，才翻开下午看了一半的书。

即使但丁经常抱怨维吉尔在买精装书上花掉了事务所一大笔钱，维吉尔仍购置了足以摆满两个书架的书，他不知道除了看书以外，还有什么可以用来消磨黑夜漫长时光的事，白日里屈指可数的外出购物，维吉尔也尽量压缩与店员的对话字数，令但丁相当担心。他写完最后一句批注，门外传来木质地板遭按压的咯吱声，长年累月的战斗素养令维吉尔只是稍稍转过上半身，侧耳聆听声音走向：对方尽可能轻地踩上楼梯，听上去没有穿鞋，接着是瓶瓶罐罐碰撞的乒乓声。他知道但丁起来找东西吃肯定动静非常大，而且十次里有八次会去客房看他有没有睡着，没有就烦他问他要不要喝的或者吃的——

他松开指间的笔起身。是尼禄。

“啊！！你吓我一跳。”维吉尔不知何时走到尼禄身后，待他转身才发现父亲的到来，不由得后退几步，维吉尔见状，伸手扶住他的肩膀以免他撞上冰箱，很快又放开。尼禄拿的是一升装的牛奶，他垂眼打量物品，尼禄挠挠头：“我喝点热牛奶助眠。”

“失眠？”维吉尔打开厨房的灯，从橱柜里拿出一只玻璃杯并进行冲洗，他感觉到男孩迈了一步，顿了下，像是在踌躇，没有回答他的问题。

他关掉水龙头。“需要我帮你热吗？”

“呃，没事，我自己来。”

微波炉嗡嗡作响，连带加热两人间的气温。维吉尔倚靠着水槽，尼禄原地站着，双手背在身后，父子俩的站位与微波炉形成完美的三角形，他和男孩的目光也交汇在无辜的微波炉身上。在维吉尔朦胧的记忆里，曾经作为V的他在那辆房车里和两位年轻人共享过几次垃圾食物，速食意面，过夜热狗，老旧的微波炉咳嗽起来，叫妮可的年轻女孩给它屁股来一巴掌，尼禄为维修费同妮可斗嘴，嘎嘎大笑的格里芬，脚边打盹的暗影。

加热牛奶的时间比回忆中长许多。

“叮！”尼禄得救般冲向微波炉取出牛奶，倒入玻璃杯。维吉尔看着男孩小心翼翼朝牛奶吹气，一年过去他的外表并无太大变化，属于年轻人的活力朝气，短翘的发尖，日光灯在他的颈窝投下阴影。他捧着牛奶抿上几口，呲牙吐舌轻声说好烫，抬眼便发现维吉尔正直白地盯他看，尼禄的眼神飞快在玻璃杯和父亲之间跳跃两回，含糊地问：“你不去，休息吗？还是说我下楼吵到你了……”

维吉尔摇头。“我不困。”他见男孩还想开口，再度补充一句：“我不需要睡觉。”

尼禄看上去不满意这个答案，困惑地点点头。“那你要来一杯吗？我是说，你什么也不干光站在那里看我喝总归是有点，”他的手指敲了下杯身，似乎在搜刮合适的形容词，“…奇怪？”

听罢，维吉尔挑眉，会吗？他不需要睡眠，也不是因为要喝牛奶下楼，既然都不需要，他什么都不做也是正常的。还是说，维吉尔站直身子，注意到尼禄的视线立刻跟随他的动作移动，他在留意自己的一举一动，换言之，与父亲独处的尼禄现在有些紧张，可能还有尴尬。维吉尔压下眉头，拿出另一只玻璃杯，“那来一杯吧。”比起感知细微敏感的情绪变化，维吉尔还是倾向于分辨愤怒、恐惧等更为强烈的波动。自从阎魔刀分离自我又合并后，他不得不承认自己变得容易受到感情影响，那两份混沌的记忆致使他见到主人公便心生波澜。

他们在沙发上并排坐着，他帮尼禄拿来一双拖鞋，随后共饮白色的沉默，钟表显示凌晨两点，莫里森说过一早八点来接人。他握着余下的半杯牛奶，看向两脚之间，等着男孩胸中呼之欲出的话语，而尼禄早早喝完热饮，单纯的双手捧杯，拇指在残留液体的杯身上反复摩挲犹豫。终于，他听见男孩深吸了一口气，“所以，你真的一点都不需要睡觉吗？你知道的，但丁经常一睡睡很久。”

“不。”他采取最简洁的回答。

“好吧。”

对话结束得一如既往的快，维吉尔再一次后知后觉地发现他选择了错误答案。

“你刚刚没有回答我的问题。”

“什么？”

“失眠。”

“哦，”尼禄耸肩，瘪嘴，“说起来可能比较丢脸，我不是失眠，而是，”男孩抓了抓头顶的头发，脸上腾起粉红云雾，“就，好吧，我，我做噩梦了。”

曾经他也因充斥怪物与黑暗的梦哭着醒来，抛下熟睡的弟弟，憋住眼泪寻找火炉前编织的母亲，温柔的女人一遍又一遍抚摸他的脸颊安慰他——它们太过遥远，被锈覆盖，埋进他曾以为永不熄灭的执着。他是否该如此安慰他？询问他梦到了什么，然后哄受惊的孩子上床睡觉？不，不行，他已经二十多岁，对付幼童的方法对他应当毫无用处。

“梦见什么了？”

但他有股冲动这么去做。谁知道正常的方法是什么？就像他与他都不知道正常的父子关系到底该怎样。维吉尔只想遵循直觉试一次，对他的儿子。

肉眼可见的，男孩有一瞬间的错愕，他惊讶于父亲的直白，惊讶于父亲的关心，若他称之为关心。他本都准备好了迎接维吉尔的一声“嗯”或者“哦”，因此愈发磕巴起来，脸上闪过尴尬，惊喜，困惑，想起但丁说的零星关于尼禄性格的事，想起半身与他相处得到的讯息，维吉尔见到尼禄的反应，反而忍不住翘起一边嘴角，借喝牛奶的动作掩盖了过去。“没关系，”他说，手中的杯子空了，“我可不是但丁。”

听完维吉尔的保证，尼禄因焦虑搅在一起的手指放松，“我，我不知道该怎么说或者，从哪里说——老实说我从来没有，呃，跟别人谈晚上做的梦之类的。”他扫了维吉尔一眼，他有很多话想对他的父亲说，只是不知从何说起。

这点上，他俩倒是一样。

“想怎么说都可以。”他没想到自己还会有这般温和的语气，又或许只因对象是他的骨肉。

他们说了多久？钟表敲响三点的铃声。尼禄断断续续地说着他的噩梦，可能说了整整一年份的。维吉尔记得最清楚的便是男孩低低地说“我怕你俩再也不回来了”，那时尼禄已经困了，说话的同时脑袋一点一点的，他也分不清男孩到底是在发表关于噩梦的感想，还是在说梦话，内在更多是人类的男孩挡不住睡意的侵袭。维吉尔轻拍男孩的后背，听耳边越来越小的絮叨，直到男孩安稳的呼吸落在他肩上。

维吉尔并没有在尼禄身边陪伴度过余下的时光，他猜他的男孩醒来后见此情景定会尴尬到不行，因而在沙发上安置好尼禄，静悄悄回了书房。

七点左右，难得起早床的但丁推开维吉尔的房门，他正在收拾书桌。“吃早饭了，维吉尔，你儿子做的。”他的声音夹带笑意，看见维吉尔困惑的表情他笑的更大声：“来吧老哥！你没闻到鸡蛋火腿三明治的味道么？”以往都是维吉尔准备早餐，不知怎的他居然完全没听见楼下的动静，更别提尼禄昨晚睡得不算好。被但丁拉到餐厅的维吉尔看见了还没换掉睡衣摆餐具的尼禄，发现父亲的男孩愣了愣，不太自然地笑着道了早安，他点点头，代表回应。等维吉尔拉开椅子，才注意到椅子上放着之前留下的诗集，它被保存的很好。

“我昨晚后来做了个好梦。”尼禄看着还未坐下的维吉尔，认真地说，马上他又面露窘色，摸摸鼻子小声继续：“谢谢，呃，老，爸？”

看来他还需要点时间习惯，而自己也需要点时间习惯。

END


End file.
